


Thunder

by split_n_splice



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split_n_splice/pseuds/split_n_splice
Summary: For Prompt #6 "Thunder" from the DrakgoPrompts blog on Tumblr. Creative Title Is Creative.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY, STRESS WRITING~  
> It's not exactly shippy, sorry not sorry. Just kind of... *shrugging*  
> Posting before wildfire prevents me from doing so.  
> An attempt was made.

The past week had been spent settling in and setting up shop at their latest mountaintop lair. Of course, the move wasn’t complete without bringing the dog home from _grandma’s –_ which was, admittedly, something that had been overlooked before, though probably for the better.

The pooch had escaped being dyed any glaring shades this time, and for good measure Drakken had had the poodle sheered short and even throughout before dropping him off with his mother to prevent the woman from trimming the dog to plump round perfection like one of her hedgerows.

Pink dye and froufrou haircuts had never embarrassed Commodore Puddles before, and Shego knew better than to believe the dog was embarrassed now, but it didn’t stop her from cracking jokes about the pooch’s nakedness now that he’d spent all afternoon cowering under the computer mainframe where Drakken had practically grown roots in front of.

“He is not _humiliated,_ Shego,” griped Drakken for the umpteenth time as the glowered up at the endless scrolling code devising for a new set of bots. “He’s a dog. He can’t be humiliated. He must have just missed me.” Without even tearing his eyes away from the humongous screen, he stooped over to pat the dog at his feet.

In reply, the miniature poodle let out a low growl and Drakken quickly withdrew his hand.

“At least put the sweater on him,” suggested Shego from her sidelong perch in an easy chair across the lab, magazine spread across her lap as per usual. “Maybe he’s whining because he’s cold. Or turn up the heat. It’s freezing in here. I can see my breath.”

“It _is_ turned up,” Drakken grumbled. “If you want to help, you can figure out where that draft is coming from.”

“Dr. D, just put the sweater on him.”

“It’s embarrassing!” With all the interruptions and distractions, his patience was wearing thin.

Of course Shego saw fit to push him past the breaking point. “You just said he can’t be humiliated!” she fired back.

Drakken smashed a button – a glaring _ERROR!_ alert flashed across the screen in ominous red – and he released a guttural noise of frustration as he jumped up and slammed his fists on the desk, biting back the curse. Nostrils flared and teeth grit tight, he whirled around, fuming as he stalked past Shego. A moment later, he was stomping by again, clutching an ugly little yellow sweater his mother had knitted just for Puddles with big pink P’s on the sides.

The dog growled and bared its teeth and bit him at least once, but Drakken wrangled the shivering pooch into the doggie sweater regardless of his canine companion’s bad attitude. Though the pet’s shivering had subsided, the whites of his eyes still flashed and his ears still pinned back as he hid beneath the desk once more.

Drakken gestured to the dog with a grunt. _“See?”_ he snapped back at Shego. “He’s not cold!”

Unmoved by Drakken’s doggy dilemma, Shego simply shrugged. “Maybe he has to go out.”

Ignoring the babying voice the blue villain turned on the mini poodle was easier said than done, and Shego watched from the corner of her eye as Drakken cooed to Puddles and patted his lap, trying and failing to coax the dog out of hiding. He didn’t have to try for five solid minutes, but the man was nothing if not determined and Shego was happy to let him make a fool of himself for as long as he pleased. Finally Drakken forfeited with a weary sigh before dropping to his knees and crawling under the desk with the unhappy dog. Clearly, his dog did not need to go out for a tinkle.

Shego peered over her magazine again. “What’s wrong?” she called over. “Is he sick or something?”

“I’m not sure,” muttered Drakken thoughtfully as he pulled the grumpy little dog into his lap. “I think he’s afraid—”

She scoffed. “Of what? You haven’t brought anything new into the lair you shouldn’t have, have you?”

 _“No!”_ Drakken snapped in defense, not unlike a petulant child.

Her first impulse wasn’t to believe him. There had been times before when the dog had sensed something it didn’t like in the lair. And as much as Shego despised it, there had been times before that Drakken had done things without her knowledge, like bringing home a new pet with too many legs or building dangerous toys that were effectively ticking time bombs, which Puddles had clued her in on.

So she raised her brow at her partner in villainy now, skeptical.

Drakken saw fit to whine in defense, _“I haven’t!”_ as he climbed out from under of the desk, cradling the miserable poodle in his arms.

Still unconvinced, Shego folded her magazine and swung her legs off the armrest of her easy chair. “Right, well—”

As soon as her feet met the floor, she felt the deep rumble vibrate through the heart of the lair. The dog lost it, wriggling frantically out of Drakken’s arms as the faint boom resonated through the cavern. The pooch hit the ground running and bolted out of the room and into the next, fleeing for the next hidey place, likely under the sofa.

Drakken hummed, looking about the cavern as the rumble faded away. “That had better not be the reactor blowing,” he grumbled, turning to skulk out.

Shego dropped her magazine on the floor and sprinted after him. _“Reactor?”_ she echoed, a little more concern than she meant to allow entering her voice. “Dr. D, if this is another of your secret plans—”

The man gave a dismissive grunt. “Relax, Shego. You’ve seen it before.”

She’d seen a _lot_ of things before. Whatever it was, if it was capable of shaking the lair to its foundations, then it was bound to blow up in their faces sooner or later. “I don’t keep track of all your crazy inventions,” she all but groaned as she followed after him, to which Drakken grunted indignantly.

As they were passing down a long corridor to one of the outermost towers of the lair, a blinding flash spilling in from the wall of windows caused Drakken to jump and crash into Shego as he tripped over his own feet. His yelp was lost to the roll of thunder, and as it rumbled away, she dropped the startled man. He fell to his rear, hand over his thudding heart, and Shego turned to glower down at him.

“Mystery solved,” she said tersely, nodding to the roiling thunderhead the mountaintop lair was all but submerged in. “Now what was this about a fusion reactor you think might blow up?”

Realizing he’d put his foot in his mouth, Drakken’s relief was short lived. His face fell and he fidgeted with his fingers. “Oh. Uh…you know,” he said with a meek smile as he picked himself up. “I don’t believe I’ve even turned the silly old thing on yet. We’re running on, uhm…wind…power.”

Shego gave him one long withering look, another flash of lightening and crash of thunder scarcely enough to make her blink though Drakken flinched once more. Wish an exasperated shake of her head, she turned back for the heart of the lair, intent on finding the frightened little poodle. At least the dog’s healthy fear was in Mother Nature alone tonight.

Drakken, meanwhile, snuck off hastily just to double check that the malfunctioning device was indeed powered down.


End file.
